


Too busy to realize a cynic stole your heart

by starry_alien



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras(POV), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tries to think the moment he realized the feeling he hold for this cynic, the idea of always loving him pops in his head, and maybe he was too busy to realize what he really hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too busy to realize a cynic stole your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, i posted it on tumblr and well now here :)  
> I wrote this because I have a lot of feels for these two and well, i don’t even know how to write i just tried and it ended up like this. If you have some advice or anything to say please feel free to tell me.  
> Also, english is not my first language so i’m really sorry if this is horrible, yet i hope you like it!

You are awake; the room is black, the curtains are opened but no light is coming from the window. You stare to the stars like sentinels in the darkness. The warmth breath of your lover in your chest makes you feel at peace. You are thinking, trying to remember when you started to love the man who is asleep and jailing your body in a warm embrace. Dark curls, wild to the eyes yet softer to the touch, adorn his skull and you love the way they fell into his face when he’s asleep. You breathe in the scent of shampoo and sweat, the last one makes you remember the hours ago, when your bodies were burning with lust, when you were joined as one entity. Your lips curl in a smile, and your heart is dancing in your chest. You try thinking the moment you realized the feeling you hold for this cynic, when the nights of rough sex turned into nights of making love. And the idea of always loving him pops in your head, and maybe you were too busy to realize what you really hold dear.

 

Deep inside you know that all those fights were because you cared about him, all the words exchanged in anger and desperation, in rage and hope, all those nights you would find the cynic drunk into unconsciousness, and you would bring him home. You would set him in your bed, not the couch as you used to the first week you started this routine, and at some point the cynic would wake up and cry apologies, you would hear him, you would look for his eyes and see the pain the cynic wanted to hide behind the bottles of alcohol, you would say that it was okay, that you knew that it would always be the same, and he would promise that he was going to stop drinking if you ask him to that he would do everything for you, but you never asked him to, you were afraid to have such power on him. And when his eyes were red and salty tears would flood his face, you would caress his cheek and kiss his forehead, pushing him down so his back was laying on the mattress, you would tell him that everything would be better in the morning and the cynic would drown in the darkness of sleep with a tiny smile in his face, touching your hand and in his heart hope for your words to be true.

One night your words were sharper than other nights, you shouted to the cynic that he would never be more than a nuisance, that you were tired of bringing him home every night with promises of a better tomorrow when you knew that the drunkard would never change. The cynic just stared at you in awe, he ran away that night, like he always did. You looked for him at every bar you knew, but it was almost dawn and there was no signal of your cynic, so you went home. You were surprised and your heart sank with relief when you saw the drunkard in the entrance of your house. Red cheeks and watery eyes received you. All you could do was pulled the cynic up and hugged him, desperate arms hold you tight, you were leaving soft kisses in his jaw line, when he started to sob in your shoulder and you didn’t knew the reason or maybe you knew, so you buried your hand in his hair and kissed his earlobe and whispered there that everything was going to be alright, opening the door with your free hand, that night both of you slept in your bed. You knew in that moment that you wouldn’t be able to pretend not to care for this man, no matter how many troubles it could bring, for once you let your heart guide you, and setting aside revolutions and social justice, you lost yourself in the consuming warmth of the cynic in your arms.

 

Your hand rest in his shoulder and your thumb trace small circles there, you can hear him sigh and by the sound you know that he is smiling, you turn your eyes and you are right, thanks to the moon light you can see his goofy grin, his lips touching your skin, he tells you that he loves you and you just stare into his blue eyes, no matter how many times you heard those words leaving his lips you can’t get used to the feeling it produces. Now his lips are leaving soft kisses in your chest, you touch his cheek and he looks up to you, and reading your intents he leans in to kiss your lips sweetly, you groan because you know that you love him so much that your chest hurts, he pulls apart and stares at you, wondering eyes looking at your face. A mass of feelings fight in your chest and you say “I love you” and a single tear runs down your cheek, he looks worry but you smile and repeats the three words, he smiles back and kisses you again and again and again, each time with more fierceness. You pull apart this time, your breaths are hollow and your foreheads are pressed together. You feel amazed, amazed for loving this man so much, you never thought that you were able to love someone at this extent, to the point your heart aches for him, to be one with him. You repeat the words as a whisper and he says them back, he sits in your lap with a knee in each side of your tights and repeats them louder, and louder, and he shouts that he loves you and you are laughing resting your hands in his hips as he shouts with his hands rise up, face to the ceiling, letting the world know that he loves you. He looks down on you and says them again, but this time so low that you can almost not hear. You pull him down and kiss him.

After your bodies are tangled, and you are drifting away to sleep in each others arms you remember the first time you told him those words, and you can’t remember when but his face, his face was something you could never forget, when he heard those words he froze and his eyes were shining, he cried and you held him repeating your love like a secret in his ear, and now you can understand those tears like the ones who are falling from your eyes. And you think, what made you so busy that you didn’t realize that this cynic was stealing your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> (( Thanks for reading ))


End file.
